Side Story 1
by Harkan173
Summary: this side story is set between chapters 3 and 4. Takeru is set on erasing his famliys shame and fulfiling his destiny


Another day, Another dollar Said Takeru Hyuga. He was sitting on the limb of a tall tree overlooking a group of men 50ft away. This was his fifth job this week. The life of a hired sword is not an easy one he thought to himself, but it beats farm work. He had grown up in a Small Village in the land of rivers after his father was banished for marring his mother. He was a Hyuga by birth which could be seen in his eyes for he had the Byakugan. The Hyugas had banished his father for marring outside the clan. This was important for the reason that the blood in Takeru's veins was that of the Guardian. A special line of the main house whose job it was to protect the first born of the main branch of the Huga clan. Takeru knew that one day he would reclaim his family's title of Protector and undo the shame of his father. For he was special, it had been over 50 years since anyone of his line was able to use the Lion seal. The seal was created by the founder of the Guardian line over 50 years ago during the first great ninja war. But after that no one was able to master it power many tried to use it but died from lack of control. Takeru had received the Seal when he was just a baby. His father had stolen the ritual scroll along with some other thing form the Hyuga clan before he had fled. Using its power he placed the seal on his infinite sons back hoping that all his long research would pay off and that his son was strong enough to survive. 16 years later Takeru was a strong and skilled Shinobi an expert fire user an above average wind user, and holder of the lion spirit seal. Not many could match him in combat for the seal gave him enhanced reflexes, increased speed, and improved strength. Well time to get started he said standing up and stretching. Takeru dropped toward the group of men he had been watching. His mission was to scare away the men so they would not keep bothering the locals. He had learned, from the villagers, that the gang was based out of the old Kendo Dojo. There were 8 men in total they showed no real skill a part form brandishing their weapons and standing in a group making threats. This will be a cake walk Takeru thought as he approached the dojo. He approached quietly counting the men and planning his attack. There are 9 men where did the other one come from.

The ninth man was tall and muscular with a mean look on his face caring a sword. The tall man started to talk so Takeru listened in. This is it? This is all you can get form all six of the Villages? The framers don't have much and all the travelers have stopped using the roads. A man to his left said. Then find more as he threw the bag of gold to the ground.

That man is obviously the leader he whispered to himself.

You would be right about that! Takeru heard from behind and felt a whack to the back of his head.

Takeru woke to find himself lying on his side, wrist bound behind his back. Two of the men were standing over him watching. His confidence got the better of him. He was always getting in to trouble like this, his skills made him somewhat cocky causing him to rush in when he should wait. This time he had really done it, he was a captive now and there was no telling what they would do. I've got to get out of here he thought.

Hey he's awake, time to take him to the boss, one man said. Takeru was hauled up by his shoulders and dragged from one of the smaller rooms to the large training area. He was placed in the center of the room in front of the boss. Who are you the boss asked? Takeru stayed quiet. I'll ask you one more time, who are you? Takeru made no attempt to respond. When the boss kicked Takeru his foot connected with his jaw knocking him back and on to this side. Get up the boss said striding over. You know what stay there I'm just going to kill you anyway might as well do it while you lay there like the dog you are. The boss raised the sword high over his head and as he swung Takeru rolled on to his stomach cutting the ropes that bound his hands with the tip of the sword swing. He kicked his feet rolling forwards standing in front of one of the other men. With his left hand he grabbed the sword at his waist and with his right he punched the man using his roaring fist technique one of the powers of the lion seal. Standing with his new sword drawn facing the Bandits he spoke.

So much for hospitality. But I guess it can't be helped when your host is nothing more than a common thief. But I do have to say I did enjoy meeting you mother last night she says hi by the way. Now he was just trying to make them mad. His job was to scare them off but now it was personal.

The boss was angry he could see it in his face now all he had to do was push a little more than he could show them that he was no push over. You got quite a big lip for a kid best I teach you some manners! All at once the Bandits attack charging and swinging their weapons at him all he could do was evaded but there were too many of them. He was pushed back into the court yard receiving several cuts some of which were deep, he was surrounded again. Give up kid you can't win yelled the boss in a laughing tone.

Well, we will see about that. He stuck his sword into the ground and with his left thumb coated his finger in blood from one of his cuts then pressed it into his right hand leaving a thick trail of blood over it then cried out summon jutsu. He pressed he bloodied hand to the ground and a trail of markings appeared beneath him then a thick billow of smoke appeared around him and a loud Roar came from within. As the smoke cleared a massive lion as big as a draft horse could be seen with its orangish fur, black main, sharp claws, and a scare over its left eye. Now I think the sides are even Takeru said with a confident tone.

Well don't just stand there kill him! The boss yelled infuriated. The Bandits charged forward as Takeru and his lion did the same. The battle raged with the bandits swinging their swords at Takeru and the lion. While Takeru cast justus like Dragons breath, fireball, and vacuum blast barrage his lion leaped at the bandits attacking with fang and claw. After defeating the boss's underlings Takeru stood strained form the fight his wounds were proving to be more serious than he had expected but never the less he had a job to do.

You are not half bad the boss said. I might be able to use someone like you. What do you say you work for me and I will cut you in on the profit. What you say, partners?

Not a chance I would never work with scum like you who prey on the weak. The boss walked forward with his sword drawn. As he did the lion growled leaning on its front paws Takeru throughout a hand no he's mine. You may leave now and with a puff of smoke the lion was gone. Now let's finish this.

The two stood glaring at each other with swords drawn. With his hands Takeru made the tiger seal causing fire to run along the ground circling the boss in a ring of fire. His is the end for you, he shifted his hands to make the seal of the rat he cried air current wind dance and pushed his hands forward palm open. Soon as he had done that the air around the boss had started to spin causing the fire to spin with it creating a cyclone of fire 30ft high. As the fire died away nothing remained of the bandit leader. I Guess I got him.

"Think again" as Takeru looked down the point of a sword rose from the ground. Takeru Jumped backward narrowly missing the sword. The boss appeared to be an earth style user and had used a jutsu to get under him. This was not a fight he could win easily he realized. Nice try kid but I have a few moves of my own. The Boss slammed the ground with his fist causing large rocks to fly in the air. He kicked at the rocks sending them hurtling toward Takeru. Takeru used the Hyuga style rotation to block the stones. After finishing the rotation he launched a vacuum blast barrage at the leader missing and hitting the building behind him. The boss was charging at him sword pointing right at his stomach. Takeru moved to the right attempting to evade but was too weak form using too many Justus so he reacted much slower than he had anticipated. The blade pierced him in the side a great wave of pain washed over him like a tidal wave. The boss pulled the sword form Takeru's side and spoke. It's over kid now beg for mercy and I will end it quickly. As the Bandit leader finished speaking Takeru doubled over in pain thinking to himself, it can't end like this. He then began to feel a wave of energy course through his body giving him strength. The wound began to smoke and a burning sensation occurred around the wound as if a hot poker was being pressed to his skin. The wound began to close as well as strange tribal marking appeared all over his face, neck, and body his eye turned black except for the irises which remained a solid gray color. His nails lengthened in to claws turning black as night. He was more beast then man now for the lion seal had taken over in this great pain form the sword wound.

Frightened the Bandit leader turn and ran fleeing for his life screaming for help. Takeru chased after him in a blind rage seeing only the hunt and his prey.

A Team of shinobi from the hidden sand village where operating in the area when they heard the roar of a lion and the clash of sword. Now all they could hear was screaming coming toward them. They hurried to see what was happening when they saw a man running toward them screaming of a monster. Form the darkness they was it a beast bounding toward them. The beast, at least that's what they thought it was. The beast leaped in to them knocking over the sand shinobi and landing on the man tearing at him with its claws and biting the man with its large fangs. Startled the sand shinobi did not know what to do. One of the sand shinobi a man with brown hair and rosy cheeks jumped at the beast attempting to kill it but the beast turned and knocked him back agents a tree. The beat lunged at him sticking its massive claw like hand through his chest piercing his heart. Before the sand ninja died he looked at the beast and said "why?" as he died the beast looked as if it just realized what it had done. The beast removed its hand form the man's chest and looked at the dead man at its feet then at the dead man in the road then to the other sand shinobi then turned and left.

Takeru awoke to find himself in a farm house his close had been mended. He put them on and walked outside to find himself back at the village that had employed him. A man walked up to him waving saying good morning how you are feeling? What happened? Hayden replied. The man frowned. Some sand ninja found you passed out at the dojo where the bandits where camped. They were investigating the area when they were attacked by a black beast and one of their own was killed. Takeru looked as if he were going to be sick. Are you ok? The man asked, you don't look so good. I'm fine Takeru said, just give me a second. Looking puzzled the man continued. The sand ninja left you here because they had to take their dead companion back to the village. Plus we told them that we would take care of you, figuring you would want your money. Thank you Takeru said. If you don't mind I will just take my money and go. What's the rush you are still weak form the other day. The man said. Just give me my money and I will be on my way. Shrugging the man handed a bag of coins over to Takeru. Takeru grabbed his things and the sword that the bandit leader used and set off wanting to get as far away for the village as possible his destiny would have to wait a little longer.


End file.
